Magical Revolution
by onepiecehogwartsau
Summary: What if the One Piece characters were born in the world of Harry Potter, and what if the world was hiding a lot more darkness than just one bad wizard and his followers? Only one thing is certain: nothing will ever be the same again. (Starts in 1987 - Sanzo/NamiVivi/Fraro)
1. A Strange Bird

A/N: This is a crossover created by three friends that have no impulse control when it comes to theorizing. It all began with the thought "Would Zoro lose his way at Hogwarts or would he always end up where he was supposed to be?" (The answer to which can be found in our oneshot "Not all those who wander are lost" written by SeaDevil), after which things escalated. Quickly. In the end, we had an entire OPxHP AU. This is the main story in that AU, which will focus on the magical world in its entirety as well as Luffy's journey to find what he seeks. Naturally, we own nothing and make no profit from this.

Relevant to note for this chapter is that "toto" is Portuguese for dumbass or idiot. This is a swearword that Luffy will most likely use a lot in the story, so it is worth remembering.

* * *

Chapter 1. A Strange Bird

On the small island Kauai, west of the U.S, the sun went up as per usual over the city Kapa'a, the townspeople slowly rising with it… with the exception of those that were already up and about before even the sun, of course. One of these early risers was a eleven-year-old boy that woke up just as the sky started to brighten. With the other three residents of the house still fast asleep, the boy brushed his teeth over the kitchen sink, taking note of the empty dog bed in the corner. On his way to the door, he picked up his old straw hat from its resting place upon a bunch of old newspapers before silently slipping out. The house he exited was on the far corner of a dirty street with a bunch of other sad-looking houses.

He looked around carefully, as if to make sure that no one had followed him, before he headed out on the street. His flip-flops smacked the pavement as he skipped with eager steps to wait at the corner of a crossing street, still not aware of the presence watching him from behind one of the dumpsters that had been emptied the night prior.

The low rumble of an engine could be heard over the sparrows' twittering as they welcomed the sun. It was a small, white pickup truck; the type of car that was just small and old enough to sound like a dying pair of lungs if it went over 40 km/h. As it drew closer to the crossway, it slowed down to take the turn and the boy ran up behind it, taking the opportunity to grab on to the back and jump up on the truck bed before hastily ducking low so as to not be seen in the rearview mirror.

The pavement beneath the car was a bit bumpy, but well used to it by now, the boy removed his straw hat from his head and laid down to enjoy the ride to the central parts of Kapa'a, placing the hat to rest on his stomach. As if on cue, his stomach growled; he was already hungry. When he got into the town, he was going to hunt for breakfast.

Behind the car a snow-white (if, perhaps, a bit ragged) dog ran, following the child as well as it could, what with being a bit slower than even the wheezing car.

When the car slowed down for a second time, it was to stop for the town's sole traffic lights. By now they had reached the town square and he jumped with perfectly timing; he had been doing this for a long time, after all. The square was pleasantly green and there was a park further up the street which he headed to in a sprint, flip-flops smacking the ground loudly and dark mop of hair mostly hidden under the straw hat he had once again placed on his head.

From one of the many bars nearby, a woman stepped out, black hair pulled into a bun beneath a handkerchief to keep it out of the way. Her dark eyes immediately caught on to the boy running across the empty street.

"Morning Luffy!" She called out to him; not that he heard her. He never heard her when she called out to him during his morning 'hunt', so instead of trying to catch his attention or follow him, she went to the harbor to pick up some fresh fish.

One or two nervous clucks could be heard as Luffy slowly neared two hens sitting under a rhododendron in the small park. It was apparent that they just had laid eggs as they did not really want to move when he crept closer. Both hens were brown; there was no sign of the grey one that always tried to peck him. Thankfully, these two were not aggressive at all, so he sneaked his hand in beneath the stomach of one of the hens to grab the two freshly laid eggs that the hen had kept warm. It squawks and gives him a look, but nothing more. Both eggs are light brown, and one of them have a lot of small, darker brown dots on it; he decides to let the hen have that one back and sneaks it in under her again.

He repeats the procedure with the other hen, but before he has managed to crawl out of the bush completely he hears a high-pitched squawking; the rooster has spotted him, seems to be really mad that Luffy has had the nerve to go near his hens and their eggs.

Terrified (he knows from earlier 'hunts' that the rooster is very quick, and that his beak and claws really, _really_ hurt), Luffy rolls out from the bush - still cradling the eggs - and runs. The rooster furiously runs after him, and in the background he swears that he can hear the barks of a dog. It sounds like it is laughing.

 _Toto Pochi,_ Luffy thinks as he realizes that the dumbass dog must have been behind the rooster finding him.

Luffy runs for the one place he can think of that has a door and where he is welcome; Party's bar. Fortunately, the bar is not far from the park and he hopes that Makino will be there. If not... well, he would rather not think about that right now. Crashing through a fairly big rhododendron, Luffy has almost reached the small garden fence with chipped paint that surrounds the park.

Behind him, the rooster is still squawking and behind the rooster is Pochi the white, shaggy dog. Luffy almost falters when he reaches the fence but leaps over it. His hind foot scrapes the top of the fence, but he manages to keep his balance at the loss of one of the eggs, which he accidentally crushes. Safely on the other side of the fence, he dares to take a look back at the rooster, who is now flapping his wings uselessly.

"Shihihi!" The triumphant laugh slips out before he can stop himself, but it is stopped short as Luffy sees Pochi the dumbass dog jump over the fence with little effort. It seems as if his breakfast is not quite safe yet; Pochi loves eggs too.

As he turns around again and runs away, the straw hat tries to leave his dark mop of hair, but he catches it with one hand before it flies off, leaving him holding the eggs still left in his one remaining hand. The eggs wobble uncertainly in his small hand, which is still wet and slimy from the crushed egg, but luckily, they do not fall.

The bar is within sight now; Makino is standing outside on the porch in front of the door with her back turned to him.

"Open the door Makino!" Luffy shouts as soon as he is within earshot.

Confused, Makino looks over at Luffy, keys in hand; she was just about to unlock the door. Seeing the boy running with one hand cupped against his chest while the other clutched his hat to his head and with that white dog after him, she decides that it is best to comply as fast as possible if she does not want the porch to be covered in egg yolk before the first customer even arrives. The door clicks open and she opens it wide, letting Luffy rush past her before she steps in as fast as she can and slams the door shut behind her.

The bittersweet smell of beer barely registers for Makino, and Luffy adjusts to it quickly; he has been in here almost every day for years now. The smell is as permanent as the round, worn tables and the bar desk up front. The air is a bit stale after the bar has been closed up during the night, but she will get the air moving again as soon as she gets the windows open. She puts away her basket that is filled with fresh fish and Luffy follows her with his eyes as he sits down at the bar, carefully putting down the two intact eggs. From the front door they can hear Pochi barking, but they both knew that that dog can take care of itself, so they didn't let it in (it would just cause a mess if they did). Besides, it can always go back to Curly Dadan for some undercooked breakfast.

"Hey Makino, can I cook these?" Luffy calls happily as he wipes his right hand free from egg yolk on the bar desk since there are no napkins nearby.

"Sure, I'll do it for you in a minute! Just clean up that egg you smeared on the bar." Makino calls back as she opens a second window, startling Luffy since she had stood with her back to him and should not have seen him smearing egg on the bar desk in an effort to get it off of his hand.

The windows are set on opposing walls and create a small draft when opened, letting in the humid air from outside. Makino walks past the bar desk and picks up the basket with fish that she had placed on the bar desk before walking onwards into the storage rooms at the back of the bar to put the fish into the fridge.

A bit begrudgingly, Luffy jumps off the high chair he had been sitting on and gets some napkins from beneath the bar to wipe up the egg. Suddenly, as Luffy is working on removing the last of the egg from the now sticky bar surface, there is something heavy in the air of the bar. Literally.

As Luffy looks up, he sees an big, brown owl flying towards him. It looks really majestic up close and does not seem like it's about to attack, so Luffy only straightens his back - egg all but forgotten - and admires it.

It lands on the barchair Luffy had been occupying just a minute ago, its big claws comfortably settling on the back of the chair. On one of its legs, there is a letter attached. Written in very fancy, curling script, it said:

 _Luffy D. Monkey_

 _Party's Bar_

 _Kapa'a, Kauai_

 _Hawaii_


	2. A Stranger Letter

Disclaimer: We still don't own either the Harry Potter or the One Piece franchise, nor have we found any way to make a profit from this, other than possibly in our egos when we get favourites, follows and reviews. None of us are from (or have even visited, for that matter) Hawaii, either, so if we get some aspect of the geography/climate/culture/etc. wrong, we are terribly, terribly sorry and will correct ourselves if you just point out what we did wrong.

Seadevil would also like to notify all readers that the shortness, delay and the unpredictable POV change in the beginning of this chapter are entirely her fault, and that no blame should be put on Ven and Red for her shortcomings.

* * *

Chapter 2. A Stranger Letter

 _Luffy D. Monkey  
Party's Bar  
_ _Kapa'a, Kauai  
Hawaii_

The script was very fancy, and the letter was not only made with some strange, heavy kind of paper, but also sealed shut by a wax seal imprinted with a intricate coat of arms. Safe to say, if this letter had arrived the normal way, and Luffy had discovered it in the postbox, there would have been no end to his excitement. He would have wasted no time in ripping it open and seeing what mystery it held – perhaps it would even lead to an adventure! – but no matter how interesting the letter was, it was all eclipsed my the fact that it had been delivered _by an owl_. A real owl! A real, brown-speckled, white-faced, white-bellied owl! It was the first time Luffy saw one this close! It looked a bit different from the other owls Luffy had seen, but given the fact that this one was sitting less than a meter from him, _and_ had delivered a letter, Luffy immediately decided that this white-bellied owl was much cooler than the brown-bellied ones he had seen once or twice around the island.

The owl shuffled away to the far corner of the chair's back and turned its face away from Luffy, ruffled its feathers a bit and stretched out the leg with the letter tied to it with a timid _hoot_. This broke Luffy out of his starry-eyed admiration and sent him bounding forward with a giant grin on his face, causing the owl to startle and forcing it to flap its wings a couple of times to keep its perch on the bar chair steady.

"Easy there, Luffy," Makino said with a soft smile, "don't startle the poor thing. Here, let me untie that letter," she said softly as she stepped forward, the only thing betraying her bewilderment a slight tremor in her voice and hands. There was an owl. In her bar. And it appeared quite tame, not to mention trained to carry letters.

This was possibly the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

Still, the situation would not go away or miraculously explain itself if she panicked, so she carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg, noting the special bands of fabric wrapped around it in a way that would not chafe nor cause the letter to get in the owl's way as it landed. As she started to pull away, the owl nipped her finger, and from how carefully it did so, it almost seemed like a gesture of affection or gratitude. She hesitantly stroked its head in turn, worried that it was somehow disrespectful, given that the owl may well be an ancestral guardian. She was reassured by the fact that no one would dare make a guardian carry letters, as well as the fact that the owl gave a soft, crooning hoot as she did so, fluffing up its feathers a bit.

"Is it soft?" Luffy asked with wide-eyed wonder, causing Makino to startle out of her reverie and give a small chuckle.

"Very. It seems very friendly, so you can try, but be careful and only pet it in the same direction as its feathers!" Makino admonished, knowing that Luffy, while a very kind boy at heart, could be a bit careless at times.

Once she had ensured that no harm would come to the owl, and that Luffy was quite occupied with petting it and would as such probably not put himself, the owl or the bar in any kind of danger for the next few minutes, she left them to it and went to fill a small bowl of water and to find some kind of food for the owl. What did owls eat other than rodents, lizards and snakes, anyway? Would it appreciate some of the fish? She also had some bread from yesterday laying around...

While she was contemplating this, frowning critically at the fish in the fridge, a great _BA-BAM!_ resounded through the bar, quickly followed by a _clatter_ , a _thump!_ , a frantic flapping and a startled _HO!_ As she twirled around as quickly as she could, she saw that the latter four sounds had been caused by Luffy falling to the floor, seeming to have tripped over the chair that the owl had sat on and the owl in question having been startled from its perch and flown out of the closest window.

What – or rather _who_ – had started it all was the quite frankly _huge_ man who was now standing in the doorway after opening it excessively forcefully, judging from the sound it had made. She did not mean that he was fat; no, that was the opposite of what she had meant. The man had enough muscles for at least three ordinary men, and he was _grinning_ , his entire face folded into lines of what she would have called _childish glee_ , had the man not appeared to be at least sixty.

"LUFFY!" The man boomed happily before his face fell. "What are you doing on the floor, son?" Quickly striding over to the groaning boy, he gripped him under the arms and pulled him back up into upright position. "Up go!" Then he clapped the poor boy on the shoulder hard enough that he almost sent him sprawling to the floor again. Makino drew a breath to intervene, because really, _who was this man?_ And why had he come barging into her bar to accost Luffy? She let that breath go in a surprised huff once she heard Luffy whine, however.

" _Gramps!_ What are you doing here?"

As Makino stood there, gaping and trying to connect the sight of this happy, healthy and hearty (if perhaps a bit too rough and boisterous) man with Luffy's countless tales of his "annoying, ugly, stupid and really, really, really old" grandfather, the "really, really, really old" man in question crouched down with a hearty chuckle before ruffling Luffy's hair vigorously. "That's 'grandpa Garp' to you, brat. What are you even doing in a ba-" he trailed off, eyes focusing on the strange letter, which had fallen to the floor in the midst of all the commotion of Garp's entrance. He was entirely frozen for several seconds, giving Luffy a chance to move away from Garps hand and turn his hair back from "bird's nest" into his usual "wild".

Then all of a sudden the man sprung up with a loud: " _FUCK!_ " and she wanted to admonish him for his language in front of the boy, she really did, but she did not get a chance, as he had snatched the letter up from the floor and ripped it open while she was still drawing up the courage and the breath to speak and now seemed to be reading the contents of the letter out loud, freely interspersing curses into what seemed to be the actual letter content. She drew the line at "Hogshit school of fuckery", however, and loudly interrupted with an indignant:

"MISTER MONKEY!" To her pleasure and relief, that seemed to draw the man up short as he froze and stared at her, as if he had not noticed – or forgotten – that she was there. _Like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar_ , she thought with amusement, but was careful to not show that on her face, in favour of keeping her disapproving frown in place. "I would appreciate it if you would not use such language in front of Luffy. If you are indeed his grandfather, then you really should know better!" The admonishment seemed to unfreeze the man, who threw what she would like to think was a guilty look towards his grandson before spluttering out a reply.

"Ah, fu- Eh. Uhm. I mean-" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him for this, at which he drew himself up straight, his posture seeming almost militant, before giving her a small bow (a bow? Who bows nowadays?) and managing a much more eloquent reply. "My apologies, ma'am. I was just surprised and didn't think. Now if you'll please excuse us, I need to have a word with my grandson."

With that, he scooped Luffy up and tucked him in under his left arm before saluting with his right hand (which was still holding on to the crinkled letter) and running out the door,slamming it shut behind himself and leaving Makino standing there behind her bar counter, stunned.

"What on earth just happened?" She asked herself, half thinking that she had imagined the whole thing now that she was alone in the sunlit bar. Her only answer came in the form of a soft hoot from her left. She blinked at the white-bellied owl that had settled itself on another chair before stretching out a hand and petting it carefully. "So not my imagination, then," she sighed before fetching the water bowl she had poured for it earlier and setting it in front of the beautiful bird so that it could drink while she got a fish out of the fridge for it. She was halfway back to the bar counter before thinking twice about it and turning around to get a platter for the fish. She did not know how tidy eaters owls were, and she'd rather avoid having to clean up fish gut from the counter.

Once the owl was happily tearing into the fish (it had seemed a bit sceptical at first, but had gotten over that hesitation fairly swiftly), she righted the chair that had fallen over earlier and sat down in it, frowning at the door.

"I don't suppose that you know what was in that letter that can startle a grown man enough that he swears a blue streak in front of his grandson? Before grabbing said grandson and running away?"

" _Hoowo?_ "

"Me neither." Makino said with another sigh before pushing the matter out of her mind for now. Luffy would probably tell her all about it next time he came by, after all, and she still had to get the bar up and running for the day.

 _I wonder what the regulars will think when they walk in and see an owl occupying one of my chairs..._ Makino mused to herself as she gave the owl a small smile and another fish, receiving a grateful nip to one of her fingers in return. Luckily, she did not have to worry about that, as the owl did not stay long after finishing the second fish. She was a bit sad to see it go, but supposed that it had a home to get back to, somewhere.


	3. Faulty paperwork

**Disclaimer:** In addition to not owning any of this, we also claim no knowledge of how to

properly write the "bumpkin" dialect. We have therefore improvised, and take no responsibility for the results this caused.

 **AN:** Chapter 4 is already in the making so it _will_ be posted on time next month(february)

* * *

Chapter 3. Faulty paperwork

This was not how Garp had thought his day was supposed to go. He was just supposed to pick up the brat for his monthly "get chummy with the kid" appointment, something which was supposed to be an easy chore; just listen to the kid run his mouth for a few minutes, make sure that he's not slacking off with his training and teach him a thing or two about magic. That usually went smooth enough.

Not this time though.

This time there were papers involved, the very reason he so loved his monthly appointments with Luffy; no papers, no work, no nothing. Charging straight for the woods with Luffy under his arm, he thought _fuck the rules_ and apparated to Dadan's cottage in the hills as soon as he had some cover between himself and the nearest houses. The kid needed to become familiar with apparition at some point anyhow, he reasoned to himself.

Twisting out of and into proper existence did not even make Garp falter in his steps, the kid on the other hand... well, he was not very lively at the moment.

Laughing boisterously at Luffy's plight, he kicks the cottage door open and is met with a cloud of cigarr smoke upon entering.

"Wakey-wakey folks! I need you guys to find me some papers!" Garp yells to no one in particular. His only reply is a couple of groans and a snore from deeper inside the house and the only visible person - a man reclining in an armchair with a cigar in his mouth - rising one of his eyebrows and giving Garp an irritated look before replying.

"Shut up man."

"Who are you to tell me to shut up? Who pays for this shithole anyway?" Garp complains, before adding; "Here, take the kid," and shoving Luffy into the man's arms. He then starts to open cupboards and drawers on his own, realizing that the man is not inclined to help him at the moment.

While he is doing this, the bedroom door slowly opens and out stumbles a man of small stature. He staggers blindly across the room, not seeming to take note of either Magra or their unusual guest before disappearing into the bathroom. Magra throws the door an incredulous look before focusing back onto what Garp was doing. Upon seeing that he was just pulling everything out and making even more of a mess than there was before, he started griping at the older man.

"Certainly not you. Every time you've pushed a new kid into our arms you hav' promised to help raise 'em, with," at this he put up air quotes, "any means available." He dropped the air quotes to gesture angrily. "We have yet to see any o' those means and-" He abruptly switches from annoyed complaining to angry shouting once he notices that Luffy is out cold. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE T' LUFFY? WHY ISN'T HE RESPONSIVE?"

"Haven't you gotten any of the allowances I sent you? Huh. Maybe I forgot to turn in the paperwork. I'll have to look that up. Where _are_ those goddamnpapers?!"

"What. Have you done. To Luffy, Garp?" The man bites out angrily, worry clear across his face.

"Just a small apparition, nothing to worry about. He'll be up and about in no time!" Garp says as he continues wreaking havoc in the already chaotic cottage. If you payed close attention to the man, you could see how his shoulders started to tense up under Magra's furious stare. "Really, he'll be fine. My pa started apparating with me when I was five! I recovered just fine, so this is really nothing to get get so upset about. Relax, Magra."

Magra decides to give up his endeavors to communicate to Garp exactly how wrong it is to apparate with a kid - especially without any kind of security measures - and instead focuses his attentions on Luffy, whose fingers are starting to twitch. Remembering what usually occurs after someone's first encounter with the wizarding world's version of the highway Magra quickly moves across the room to the bathroom, Luffy still in his arms, and bangs on the door.

"Dogra, is there a bucket in there?!" Magra shouts urgently.

The seconds tick by while Garp keeps tossing things off of shelves until Dogra finally opens the door and quickly pushes a bucket under the kid's chin, perfectly in time for Luffy throwing up. Seeing that there will not be a mess, Dogra quickly retreats back into the bathroom and locks the door behind him without a word (conveniently leaving him to deal with the great frustration that is Garp alone, Magra notes with annoyance).

While Luffy is still folded over the bucket, Magra glares as Garp furiously. When Luffy finally seems like he's spent enough quality time with the bucket he straightens ups and smiles the sunniest smile any eleven year old could give after just throwing up and shouts:

"That was so awesome!" Making Garp burst out laughing and Magra look like he's about to have a cerebral haemorrhage. Luffy's shout is what finally cuts the snoring from the other room short. Luffy and Magra immediately freezes before making a mad dash for the kicked in front door. Before they've travelled more than a step or two the door to the cottage's only bedroom is thrown open. Magra, being the more rational of the two, stops and pretends that he wasn't trying to run away to begin with, Luffy is not as wise and is therefor by default the first target of Dadan's rage.

"LUFFY YOU LITTLE DUST MOTE COME BACK HEEEERE! What 'ave we said about using our INDOOR VOICES?!" Dadan started and finished her rant screaming, somehow no one could bring themselves to blame the kid for not listening to the simplest of rules. The woman drags Luffy back into the middle of the cabin, an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants acting as sleep wear. She uses her one free hand to move away stray hair strands from her face and they join their brethren in the lion mane that is her hair.

"Dadan, you're awake, you old hag!" Garp exclaims. "Luffy's been accepted to Hogwarts of all the fucking schools available. Can you believe that? It's almost as if he has been living here as a fugitive."

The room grows quiet all at ones with all the occupants staring at Garp with wide eyes.

"Wha' papers were you lookin' for earlier?" Magra asks with a sense of trepidation.

"Luffy's of course! Passport, medical bills all that stuff you know" Garp answers

The room is once again quiet but not for long, sensing that Dadan is about to explode Luffy quietly slips out the door and is running down the hill before any of the adults can care to stop him.

"Garp, there aren't any papers. That was a part o' the deal; we'll take care o' the kid and you'll take care o' the papers. Please tell me you took care o' the papers." Magra pleads.

"Ehh, well, it's like this. It's been a long time since I dropped Luffy off and I'm not really sure where I put his papers anymore? I guess I just assumed they'd be here, with the kid, you know." Garp tells a very disapproving Magra and disgruntled Dadan with a big awkward smile, a weak attempt to resolve the tension that's filling up the room. Dadan turns on her heel and walks back into the bedroom, shortly she returns with a paper folded in half and a recipe.

"Here's what we have," she says before sitting down in a big, brown, armchair situated across the room.

Garp unfolds the paper, which turns out to be Luffy's birth certificate; born in Northampton, UK and only one registered parent. Everything seems to be in order. Which leads him to look at the other piece of paper he was handed. It's a receipt for sneakers from four years ago.

"Is this really it? Is this all we have? Garp asks quietly.

The three occupants stand with their shoulders slumped looking at the only evidence they have of Luffy's existence except for the clothes on his back. An air of utmost gravity weighing them down as this realisation dawns on them. Dadan moves across the room to the armchair Magra was previously occupying and sits down heavily.

"That's all we've got," Dadan says as she picks up a box of cigars from the table next to the armchair and removes one, putting it between her lips before lighting it up the first cigar of many.

"Oh cripes," Garp mutters. "What do I tell the kid? I promised him that he'd go to the same school as his brother."

"There's nothin' we can do, except maybe not tell him that this is not the same school as Ace's and just send him on his merry way" Dadan says, puffing away at her cigar.

Garp quietly considers this. It is a dick move, but compared to the other option - to just come clean and tell the kid about the accident - it is indeed a good idea. In the end it's an easy decision and it all really comes down to is who will have to deal with Luffy's heartbreak. If he sends the kid off to Hogwarts believing that Ace will be there, he won't be present for Luffy to see him, therefore it will become somebody else's problem. Brilliant.

"Excellent plan! That's what we'll do! Bwahahahaha!" Garp exclaims and in a moment later he's out the door and tearing down the hill after Luffy. "Son, I've got great news for you! Come back here!" He bellows, and the shout echoes over the hills, scaring the wildlife into hiding, thus ruining his grandchild's second attempt at breakfast.

* * *

The alley was bustling with activity, only a week left until the magical families of the British Isles families were to send their children off for another school year and Garp cursed himself for not taking Luffy here in July. If he had, then they would have had plenty of space to move around. As it was now Garp carried Luffy on top his shoulders. The sun was almost as bad as all the people and Garp could not have been more eager to finish their shopping trip if he tried.

"Did you take Ace here when he first started school? What did he think of it? Did he like it here? I like it here. Are we going to the same places as he did? " Luffy rambled from his perch, earning a few glares, his elevated position was making other children jealous to say the least.

One kid in particular sends Luffy a scatching look as he treads behind his father. His old man obviously being too old and weak to carry him around like Garp did Luffy, and on top of that the kid has to carry his own stuff. His father probably made up some stupid reason like teaching him the burdens of life when really he just couldn't be bothered carrying it for the kid.

"Sure Luffy, sure. Exactly the same trip I took your brother on four years ago. Yup." Garp lied through his teeth. He had actually taken Ace shopping in Charleston, the closest wizarding town with decent wands for sale. But since Luffy was going to Hogshit and not an American school, it was only proper that he got to do his shopping were all the other kids did theirs'. So here they were, wasting Garp's precious day off in an alley stuffed to the brim with people. But it was worth it, walking along the bustling streets of Diagon alley was surely a dream come true for most kids his age.

"Gramps! Look, green ice cream!" Luffy shouted, exhilaration clear in his voice.

Garp looks in the direction Luffy's pointing and finds himself right outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, one ridiculously fancy name for a place that only sells ice cream in Garp's opinion. The "Parlour" is filled to the brim with snot nosed kids and their parents, a couple of older kids who think they are cooler than everyone else and a misplaced couple out on a date. The inside is full of people making their orders and the ice creams on display number in the dozen.

"Pear flavoured ice cream is usually green, Luffy" Garp deadpanned. Trust the kid to be excited over stuff he had already encountered. "Can you read what's next on the stupid list?"

"Yeah, yeah. In a bit gramps. Look they have chocolate and biscuits ice cream! Have you ever heard of that, Gramps?" Luffy is practically bouncing on Garp's shoulders; the only reason he has not fallen off yet is his firm grip on Garp's head. Realising that there is no way out of this, Garp lets Luffy down from his shoulders and sets him on the ground.

"You want an ice cream or something kiddo?" Garp suggests. The look on Luffy's face is a clear enough answer, and with a heavy sigh from Garp's side and an exclamation of joy from Luffy, they enter Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.


	4. Ollivander's

MAGICAL REVOLUTION

 **AN:** Thanks for all the follows and alerts, we've cheered for every single one of them!

 **Disclaimer** : We do not own One Piece nor Harry Potter and this is a work of fiction where we play around and make no profit whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ollivander's

"Come on chump, we're leaving," Garp said as he dragged Luffy out from beneath the café table that he had crawled in under as not to get noticed by the old man.

Luffy let out a shout of surprise as he is hoisted into the air like a sack of potatoes, the cone in his hand that had yet to been spread out on the ground, was ultimately crushed as it was smashed against the table corner. The birds that had been shyly harvesting the crumbs from it, now went ballistic at the treat.

Luffy laughed as the rest of the customers noticed the chaos. The birds may be small but they were eager and not shy of humans. Garp did not find it entertaining, judging by his red splotched face and frown. This did not bode well Luffy concluded. Before Luffy could have said anything in his own defense Garp tucked him in under his arm and ran.

"WHY DID YA FEED THE BIRDS LUFFY?" Garps shouted at him when they had put some distance between themselves and the ice cream shop. Luffy was still stuck beneath Garp's arm and torso.

"I didn't like the cone" Luffy deadpanned at his gramps, it had tasted healthy and sweets were not supposed to do that.

The glare Garp was giving him encouraged Luffy to give up his futile attempts at escaping, instead he relaxed his body, trying to make himself feel like dead weight. An incredibly hard task to do seeing as he wouldn't be allowed to move a single finger if he wanted to pull it off correctly. For a few steps he just lets himself hang limp, swaying with his gramps steps.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Luffy asked, baffled as his gramps took no notice of him and had started humming to himself. This was, apparently, not working out.

"Like what?" Garp answered but kept on walking not doing a thing to change Luffy's circumstances. Luffy mulled over that question, he did not have a ready answer at hand.

A few witches and wizards where giving them not so discreet looks, curious of the way the man handled his grandchild. Most wizards and witches did not use physical means to drag their child or grandchild to where they wanted them to be, magic is of course an entirely different matter though.

"Like… put me down perhaps?" Luffy finally said after som grave thinking.

At that answer his gramps only gave him a stare down. The whole time Luffy had been thinking they had been moving, and now the numbers of people around them on the street had dwindled down and were moving at a much slower pace. Many stores had dark windows that seemed to stare down on him, the alley was also only half as broad as the one earlier. To Luffy this place practically spelled mystery.

"Why don't you read what's next on the list kiddo?" Garp demanded more than asked and dug out the list he had been keeping in an inside pocket for safe keeping when Luffy had gotten his ice cream.

Luffy reached out and grabbed the paper. Excited to see what was to come next. Luffy only skimmed through the uniform part, than the book part. His eyes slowed down to make out the words that was not crossed over.

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad._

"Uh, I'm getting a… a wand?" Luffy said uncertainly as he read the words on the top of the list, not sure what it meant.

Garp spluttered at his reaction, a reaction that gave Luffy room to worm himself out from his gramps clutch.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAND IS? Garp screamed, surrounding witches and wizards sent him disapproving looks. Realising this Garp took some deep breaths before calmly explaining to his ignorant grandchild what a wand was "it's a piece of wood that you wave around while doing magic"

"So it's a stick?" Luffy pulled a face, his disappointment clearly showing.

"It's more than just a stick knucklehead, it's a wand. You use it while doing magic" Garp repeated.

"But you don't have one. Or don't you have one because _you'_ re lame?" Luffy asked as he pocketed the list in his jean pocket. Garp looked like he was weighing between smacking the kid and just leaving the kid right than and there. In the end he just took a very deep breath.

"Come here knucklehead, easier to let you discover what kind of stick you're getting" Garp said and shoved Luffy in the direction of an old dusty shop. Above the dark green door with paint peeling off, there were a sign with pale gold letters, barely readable. Luffy gazed mesmerized at the dirt clogged up on the shop window and the matte purple pillow where a mysterious stick rested.

Garp shoved him the rest of the way inside, a bell plinged and there were wooden floorboards beneath him, one squeaking as he stepped on it. Garp's added weight made the boards slightly moan and Luffy could feel his gramps moving over to the right behind him without looking.

Upfront there were a really high desk that Luffy could just barely see over, before he could get any closer, a weird old man showed up between the shelves.

"Ah, and who would you be, young man?" the man asked as he immediately spotted the dark mop of hair on the other side of the desk.

"I'm Luffy" Luffy confidently said, a grumble from behind made Luffy add "Monkey D. Luffy"

The strange old man didn't comment on Luffy's lack of upbringing, instead he rolled up his sleeves as if to get ready for some hard work at hand. In the background Garp shuffled a little which made Ollivander freeze, as if he had just seen the huge man looming right at the raised an eyebrow at the man before turning back to Luffy

"Let's get you fitted Mr. Monkey, welcome to Ollivanders', I am Mr. Ollivander" Ollivander said and gave a quick, if somewhat askance smile before producing a measuring tape from seemingly nowhere before he continued "If the mister in the back wouldn't mind stepping outside for a moment."

For a minute Garp just gaped at the man but seeing that the man wasn't kidding around left the shop mumbling words such as "damned britts" and "snotty people". The bell plinged behind him, leaving the store silent for a minute. Luffy blinked owlishly after his gramps that had without any real fight left the shop.

Ollivander tapped the tape once with the wand he had produced from some pocket and let the tape go, for a second it just hung in the air, than it zipped forward and over to Luffy. Unwinding as it went. Luffy cooed in astonishment at the thing when it came over and wrapped itself around his head. It froze for a second before going on to other parts to measure. Luffy let the thing take the measurements, or he didn't run from it. Instead he was chasing it with one hand, giggling.

Luffy hadn't even noticed that Ollivander had disappeared behind the many shelves behind the desk. the measuring tape didn't seem to care much either that its wielder had left the room, it just kept going. Luffy was pretty sure when the thing was measuring the space between his nostrils that it was just as excited over this as he was.

"Now let's see" Ollivander said as he reappeared with several thin boxes.

Without a word more from the old shopkeeper's lips the measuring tape froze under Luffy's armpit and before Luffy could as much as blink had the tape zipped into the his hand. _What had his name been again,_ _Olivia or something?_ Luffy wondered to himself.

The man were clearly communicating in some way with the tape as he was busy writing down numbers on a slip of parchment with a threadbare feather, his eyes were the lightest blue Luffy had ever seen.

"Alright Mr. Monkey, let's not have you down there. Drag over that footstool so I can see you" Ollivander said as he finished writing, the feather he had been using was put away for later use.

Luffy looked behind himself to where Olivia's eyes were looking and spotted a footstool made of dark wood. He ran over and fetched it. Bringing it over he eagerly jumped up on the thing. Instantly getting a better sight of what was behind the desk.

The mess was similar to the mess Dogra would leave sometimes. Papers upon papers and other things mixed in, mostly black boxes that was poking through or odd stuff… like the tea cup standing on a staggering pile of at least a dozen of boxes.

"Don't mind the mess" Ollivander said with a tight smile.

"I won't" Luffy answered and waited expectantly on what was going to happen next.

This caught the man a little of guard, the boy's honesty spelled of no malice against the dusty store or it's mess. The moment didn't last long enough for Luffy to notice the small expression of surprise within the widening of a man's light blue eyes. Efficiently Ollivander whisked out one of the middle boxes and revealed the wand inside.

"Try this one" Ollivander said and handed the wand over to Luffy "Sycamore and Phoenix feather as its core. The wand has a flare for the dramatic"

Luffy didn't pay Olivia any mind to what he was saying, instead he admired the wand in his grasp. It was long, a little sturdy. Perfect to flick. So he did.

The bell behind him started to chime uncontrollably.

"No, not that one" Ollivander mutters and plucks the wand from Luffy's hand as he continued to mumble to himself "not Phoenix core, not suitable at all. Let's see here"

Ollivander but the wand back into its box, the deep velvet surrounding the wand once again. The box was closed and put away in one of the many piles around the desk's close proximity. This time the box at the bottom of the small pile Ollivander had picked out for Luffy was brought up on top and another wand was produced from its velvety contains.

"This wand contains dragon heartstring encased in dogwood, quite swishy" Ollivander said as he gave the wand a loving look before giving Luffy a stare he couldn't read and continued "go on and try this one"

Without hesitation Luffy grabbed the wand that looked very similar to the last one but had some funny knobs on it. He swirled the wand around and suddenly it was like a cloth had been swiped out from underneath the mountain of stuff on the desk and they were all falling to the floor like a failed magic trick.

Before anything had time to reach the floor Ollivander wiped out a wand and everything returned to the desk, more or less in the same... disorder.

Luffy cheered in amazement at the magic in front of his eyes, wand still in hand until Ollivander ripped this wand too out of his hand.

"That was… Let's get you another wand" Ollivander said and repackaged the other wand.

Somewhat eagerly Ollivander gave one look at the pile of wands before dismissing them and walking over to a shelf close to the front, enabling Luffy to still see him this time. Luffy observed as Olivia picked out another box stacked beneath a bunch of other boxes and bring it back with him.

"Alright Mr. Monkey, give this one a flick." Ollivander said with eager eyes as he unpacked the wand and handed it carefully to Luffy.

Luffy reached his hand out for the wand, this one much darker than the other two, maybe a little shorter too.

"Ebony with dragon core, perfect for duelling" Ollivander proudly explained "it's 9 ¾ inches, reasonably supple. Perfect for precise work, well suited for transfiguration too."

Luffy flicked his hand with the wand. This time small fireworks sprouted out from the tip of the wand as if the wand was celebrating. Luffy laughed in delight at the magic the wand was producing, celebrating it just as much as the wand was.

"I believe you have the wand that has chosen you Mr. Monkey" Ollivander said and plucked away the rest of the boxes that had still to choose a wielder. "That will be seven galleons"

Automatically Luffy reached for his jean pocket with his free hand and froze for a second. Eyes widening in realisation that he didn't have any money. In a flurr Luffy leaved the front desk to run over to the door and threw it wide open.

"GRAMPS, OLIVIA SAYS IT COSTS SEVEN GALLEONS" Luffy shouted, making a cat freeze in fright before it shot off down the alley.

Garp just stared down at his Luffy. Before doing anything at all Garp took a long drag from his cigar and let it out. Than he moved to to get his wallet from his jacket. All the while Luffy watched him like an eagle.

"Here's seven galleons pigeon head and who's in there besides the old man?" Garp said as he handed of the coins to Luffy and waggled his eyebrows.

"Just Olivia" Luffy answered giving his gramps a look that said " _boy ain't you dumb"_ before going back inside.

Luffy came back inside with coins in hand. Ollivander stood waiting behind the counter, never mind that he a moment ago had been trying to climb over the desk in fright that Luffy were trying to steal the wand. He had climbed back over when he realised his mistake.

"Here's seven galleons for the mystery stick Mr. Olivia." Luffy said and put the golden coins on the desk before walking back out.


	5. Funky Frog

Big thank you to everyone who's favourited and alerted this story! If you are curious about more from this AU, check our other stories and our tumblr blog (onepiecehogwartsau. tumblr. com - minus the spaces), if you haven't already!

 **Disclaimer** : If we really owned Harry Potter and/or One Piece, we probably wouldn't be making a weird AU fanfiction, but rather try to integrate our ideas into canon. But since we are here writing fanfiction… well. We're not getting rich anytime soon.

 **Warnings:** Garp's potty mouth, Luffy being Luffy and unpredictable POV shifts.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Funky Frog

Upon having finished their business at Ollivander's, Garp snatched the list from Luffy, ignoring the brat's whining protests; he did not wish to instigate another debate on what stuff was named, and judging from Luffy's reaction to "wand" it was more than likely going to be a repeat experience unless he did something to prevent it.

The school uniform was, technically, first on the list, but Garp simply blanched upon reading that, dismissing the point with the thought of: _Fuck no, I'm not gonna do that until the kid is too fucking tired from the trip to squirm around and cause trouble._ The books were skipped over for much the same reason – he had no desire to unleash Luffy upon a book store until he started calming down out of exhaustion from all the excitement – and they had just gotten the brat a wand, so next on the list would be... the potions supplies and a telescope.

 _Fuck. Well, hopefully, the Apothecary will be interesting enough that the worst he'll do is stick his hands into the containers with ingredients_ , Garp thought resignedly. It was at least a bit better than what he predicted would happen in the clothing and book stores, both of which would bore Luffy, something which was always a recipe for disaster. _I_ really _shouldn't have caved and given him that ice cream. The sugar rush just makes him_ worse _. What the_ fuck _was I_ thinking _?!_ Steeling himself to running herd on the brat, he looked up and boomed:

"Okay, kid, next- kid?" Garp interrupted himself when he realized that Luffy was no longer in front of him, and that it had been suspiciously quiet for the past minute. It was with dawning horror that he looked around and realized that the brat was nowhere to be found. "Fuck." Hoping against all hope that he had not gone too far, and was still within hearing distance, he called out: "BRAT! LUFFY!?"

It yielded no results other than making passers-by give him strange looks, however, meaning that either the shitty brat was not listening, or that he had already run far enough away that he could not hear Garp. Both of which were equally likely, and equally annoying.

"Fuck."

* * *

Gramps had taken the list from him, and then started being boring, not doing anything and just _standing_ there. Luffy tried being patient, he really did, but why would gramps want to be so boring when this place was so exciting and cool?!

Luffy really could not understand his gramps sometimes.

Maybe it was because gramps was so old? Maybe you just became boring when you got old? Luffy hoped not, and swore to himself that he would keep being fun and having adventures, even when he got really, really, really, _really_ old, like gramps. Or even _older_ , like Olivia.

Still, _if_ getting older meant you got more boring, and it would make Luffy more boring, too, even when he tried to fight it, then that meant that he had to have as many adventures as he could _right now_ , before he got old and boring.

Still, an adventure was not as fun alone as it was when you had it with someone else.

The thought made him miss Ace; his big brother would have understood him and showed him all the coolest places and been a _much_ better guide to the wizarding world than gramps.

Still, even if he had gramps right now instead of Ace, he was in the wizarding world now. Not miles and miles away on some faraway island, but in the same country and heading to the same school as his brother. Maybe someone around here even knew Ace! Luffy had seen several older children doing their purchases for school stuff all day long. He could ask them if they had seen him, and then he could maybe even meet Ace before school started!

Quietly, so as to not draw his gramps' attention away from the shopping list, Luffy started to shuffle his way backwards, back the way they came from before they went into Olivia's shop. He had seen the older kids outside of some kind of shop with broomsticks, fighting about the best spot for seeing in through the shop window. Luffy hesitated for a moment but with one final glance at his gramps he smacked his fist into his palm in a cool pose. He had a plan and gramps could not stop him from finding out where Ace was; this place did not seem to be all that big, so really, how hard could it be?

Luffy slipped away into the crowd. He knew the shop with brooms had not been very far off from the stick shop, but now that he was running about on his own, it was _much_ harder to see. Everyone was so _tall!_ Luffy briefly wished that he was still on his gramps' shoulders so that he could _see_ when gramps' unmistakable (really, Luffy had never met _anyone_ who could be as loud as gramps) bellow reached him through the crowd ("KID! LUFFY!?"), and he decided that he would be better off by getting away, _quickly,_ or he would never find out anything.

So Luffy ran away as fast as he could, weaving through the crowd while keeping his eyes and ears peeled for the shop he had in mind.

It wasn't long before Luffy's sprint slowed down to a stroll, though. There were so many things to look at, after all! It wasn't just the shops, but also the funny way everyone dressed, especially the older people; they were so colorful, and the things they wore liked to drag on the ground. The tinkle of a bell drew Luffy's attention away from the sparkling orange hem of a blue dress, and he could glimpse a door opening off to the side. From the door he could hear what sounded like a songbird happily chirping away.

The sound drew Luffy to its source like a magnet, sending him cutting diagonally across the street until he could catch a glimpse of the storefront. Upon seeing that it was an animal shop, he slipped inside faster than Pochi chases after fresh eggs.

Well inside, Luffy could not help but _stare_. There were so many animals, in so many different colours, and some of them clearly had some kind of mystery-stuff going on, because he saw cats with two tails, turtles with shiny rocks growing out of their shells, birds that got startled and flew in smaller and smaller circles until they disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else in the shop, mice that were using their own and other's tails as jumping ropes and... _that frog was hanging upside-down and changing colours!_

Luffy had always wanted a pet – but not a dog, because they were _mean_ and stole his food, and not a chicken, because while they made food, they pooped everywhere and scratched with their claws. It was better to leave them outside, because then he could get the eggs but not have to worry about the rest.

Too much, at least.

He still had to watch out for the claws, after all.

That frog looked pretty cool though, and Luffy all but pasted himself to the glass to get a closer look at it, thus startling it and causing it to turn a bright yellow with red stripes before letting out a loud croak and swelling up like a balloon and floating down to the floor of the glass cage from where it had been clinging to a branch.

"Whoa..." Luffy whispered out in awe as he watched the frog settle on the floor of the cage and deflate, turning green with a black head, even if it kept one of the red stripes around its belly. Then he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"It's cool, isn't it? Poor fellow has been here for ages, though – most kids don't want a frog or a toad, unfortunately. Want me to take him out for you so that you can take a closer look?"

Luffy reluctantly turned around to see who had spoken, even if he did not really want to take his eyes off the mystery frog, and saw that it was someone who had short brown hair, was about Makino-old, had some kind of leather arm-thingies and an apron on and a nametag which read "Theo".

"Yes please!" He said excitedly – he knew that it was important to be polite towards people who were nice and helped him.

Theo grinned.

"Okay! Just cup your hands together – like that, exactly! – and I'll get him out of his terrarium for you! Just keep an eye on him, and don't hold him too tightly, okay? He likes to climb about." That said, Theo opened a sliding panel at the top of the glass cage and lifted out the frog (who promptly turned green with orange spots) before gently depositing it into Luffy's outstretched hands. "There you go!"

Luffy immediately brought the mystery frog up to his face so that he could get a closer look. The frog turned itself into a balloon again with a really loud _RRROAAAH-_ sound - it sounded _much_ weirder and cooler now that it was out from the glass cage - and turned its body brown and its head blue.

" _Awesome._ " Luffy grinned and whispered excitedly... when he suddenly heard a screech come from behind him before his sight was full of gray-white feathers that beat at his face and the mystery frog was plucked from his hands with a scratch of sharp claws. He tried to flail his arms to keep his balance as the wings beating at him had upset it, but lost the battle and fell backwards as he heard Theo exclaim angrily:

"NO! Put that frog down _right now_ , or so help me, you won't get any treats for the rest of the _month_!"

Luffy saw the owl look at Theo as it still clutched the frog, _his_ frog, in one of its claws where it had settled down a bit further away on the floor. The owl gave a weak hoot and tucked its wings in and turned its head up from where it had been about to tear into his frog, as if to test the waters but Theo only gave it a stern look, biting out:

"Let. It. Go. _NOW_."

Luffy wasn't sure what to do; he wanted his frog back but he was afraid that if he moved, the owl would gobble the frog up immediately. Luckily, the owl seemed to listen to Theo and take the threat against its treats seriously, however, as it gave one last forlorn look at the now almost skeleton-patterned black and white frog, but seemed to conclude that the strangely-coloured morsel simply wasn't worth missing all the treats and reluctantly opened its claw and shuffled away. The frog immediately blew itself up with that loud croak-scream, turned black with a yellow head and blue belly and started croaking incessantly, even if these croaks were much lighter and chirp-like than its blowing-up croak.

Then the owl – and it was a _really_ big owl, at least half as big as Luffy, if not even bigger, since it reached a bit over his head from where he was sitting on the floor! – flew over to Luffy and settled down beside him, tilting its head so far over to one side that it almost started getting upside-down and giving him a soft _hoo?_

It behaved a bit like the owl who had delivered his letter had done when it wanted to be petted, but he simply narrowed his eyes and glared at it - it had taken his cool frog, and been about to eat it! No way was he going to pet it.

Theo, meanwhile, did not quite know what to say. That owl – a great grey owl – _had_ been styling a bit for every potential customer to walk inside the shop, seemingly hoping to find a new owner swiftly, but it had never outright _attacked_ another animal in the shop before to do it.

Unfortunately, he did not quite get the time to collect himself, nor brace himself for the owl's incoming ire for the immediate future (postal owls were - with a few notable exceptions - incredibly proud creatures fully capable of and willing to hold grudges) as a very large – in terms of height and muscles, that is – man barged into the _Magical Menagerie_ just as he was corralling the great grey into a cage, booming:

"LUFFY! There you are, you little brat – what were you thinking, running away like that?!" Before marching up to his... son? Grandson? Only to stop and loom over him in the menacing manner of irked guardians everywhere, severe frown on his face and fisted hand firmly planted on his hips.

Theo sighed, having guessed that something like that might have been the case, considering how young the boy – Luffy, apparently – was. Being the shop it was, the _Menagerie_ got a lot of kids who had slunk off from their guardians to oogle all the animals. Theo's usual tactic was to talk with them and let them hold the non-dangerous animals and in general distract them and not let them buy anything until their guardians could locate them. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to finish locking up the errant great grey before she could cause another incident, making a mental note to contact her breeder regarding her behaviour. It was better to let Luffy and the man sort it out on their own, without him hovering about - outside interference usually wasn't appreciated when it came to the dressing-downs, even if most parents, guardians and older siblings were grateful that he had managed to keep their runaway kid still for a while so that they could track them down.

Still, he couldn't quite refrain from listening in as he went about his business, throwing furtive looks over their way - the kid seemed kind of sweet, after all, and he'd rather that he didn't get punished too severely. Especially since the kid scooped up the frog from the floor and imperiously held it up to the man. Theo noted with approval that he had done so quite gently and that the frog immediately calmed down, stopped croaking, deflated and turned brown with a black neck and a muted yellow/green head.

"Gramps! I want this one!" The man – the boy's grandfather, it seemed – frowned down at his grandson and his new-found pet severely.

"I know the list says you can have a pet, kid, but are you sure you want that one? Frogs aren't very useful - you'd probably be better off with an owl. Besides," the man added, frown shifting into the patented parent glare that seemed to scream 'you _bet_ I'm serious and seriously unhappy about this, kid, now fess up all your sins', "I'm not sure I should let you have a pet at all, seeing as you _ran away_ from me in the middle of _Diagon Alley_ , when I specifically told you _not to._ I'm not sure if you're responsible enough for a pet, brat."

Theo winced. Sure, the man made a good and very reasonable point, and Theo agreed with him, but judging from the boy's glistening eyes there were waterworks waiting in the wings if the older man tried to separate him from his frog, and Theo _really_ did not feel like dealing with a crying kid in the shop right now – his daily excitement quota had already been met that morning, when a Hoodwink had somehow gotten tangled up with the hat-bunny, gotten on a customer's head and proceeded to splinch all three of them. Luckily it hadn't been serious, but still. He was fine if the only other remotely "exciting" thing to happen that day happened to be feeding time.

Theo got distracted from his feeling of impending doom when Luffy suddenly cradled the frog close to his chest and declared defiantly:

"No! I want this one! I can take care of him! I'll be the best frog-owner _ever_ , just you wait!" Balão was _his_ – he had already named him! - and he wouldn't let gramps take him away, no matter what.

Even if gramps looked almost _evil_ when he said:

"Oh, _really_? The best frog-owner _ever_?"

Luffy almost hesitated, because gramps _really_ looked evil, and swearing something was really serious, but then Balão chirp-croaked and turned yellow with a red ring on his head _,_ and he really, _really_ wanted him as his pet, because he was _awesome_ , so...

"I swear." He said, stubbornly.

"Huh, what was that, I didn't quite hear you there?" Gramps said with that annoying grin that he always had when he just wanted to make life hard for Luffy, like when he forced him to do _homework_.

"I swear that I'll be the best frog-owner ever, you deaf old man!" Luffy shouted irritably, earning him an upset scream-croak as Balão threw himself from Luffy's hands and blew himself up again; Luffy quickly caught him before he could float all the way to the floor and gave him quick stroke over his head as an apology for startling him.

"Great!" Garp exclaimed happily, the evil look disappearing without a trace as he turned to Theo, who was quite relieved at having had the crying-kid-in-the-shop situation averted. "How much for the funky frog and whatever's needed for its upkeep?"

At that question, Theo quickly snap back into his salesman mindset and helped the man pick out a terrarium, what was needed to make a habitat inside it, food and such for the little frog, happy that he had found a good home.

* * *

Google translate says Balão means "balloon" in Portuguese, if anyone's curious.

Yes, we are fully aware of how atrocious Luffy's naming skills are.

(It would have been worse if he's picked the owl; he'd have named her "Feathers".)

Anyway, I honestly don't know why the chapter suddenly switched to Theo's POV, but it worked and it worked well, so we decided to keep it :P Theo's cool. Pity he won't show up much, if at all, in the future… anyway, if you'd leave a note on your way out, we'd be really happy! :D


	6. Brits and Their Bricks

**AN:** Thanks so much for continuing to support our AU, it means a lot to us when you leave comments and likes/kudos! For more content, check out our profile and our other works as well as our tumblr blog (onepiecehogwartsau. tumblr. com - minus the spaces).

 **Disclaimer:** If we really owned Harry Potter and/or One Piece, we probably wouldn't be making a weird AU fanfiction, but rather try to integrate our ideas into canon. But since we are here writing fanfiction… well. We're not getting rich anytime soon.

 **Warnings:** Garp is present and that means cursing, implied dip in the Thames(those tends to not end well)

* * *

Chapter 6 - Brits and their bricks

Having put aside an entire week for shopping and introducing Luffy to the wizarding world, Garp had thought that they had plenty of time on their hands and that he would have had a hard time keeping Luffy (and himself) entertained. Alas, he had been wrong; except for the frog and the wand that they had acquired on their first day in Diagon Alley, they hadn't been able to buy anything else on the list until yesterday. A dip in the Thames, a trip to the movies and an upset Madam Malkin had resulted in a catastrophic week for the duo, which in turn resulted in them being seriously delayed on the day of departure and now they were running up and down through Kings Cross' station, trying to find platform 9 ¾ , or at least Garp was.

He had no clue what Luffy was up to, he was just pleased that the kid was still present and hadn't scampered off again; a habit that seemed to have become even worse during this trip than it usually was.

With ten minutes left until the train leaves the platform Garp started to sweat nervously; the longer it took to put Luffy on that train, the bigger the risk that the kid would realise that _if_ Ace also went to Hogwarts, he should be present. Which he was not. Meaning that this was where shit got dangerous and had to be dealt with _delicately_.

Coming to a halt, Garp looked between the two platforms 9 and 10. There was _nothing_ there except for a solid brick wall. No platform, no train. Garp gritted his teeth. If he just managed to get the brat on the train, then someone else would have to deal with the fall out _._

The blank slot of wall almost seemed to be mocking him.

Turning around, all he could see was the station hall, no platforms in sight; especially not three-quartered ones. Turning back around, Garp looked between platforms 9 and 10. The blank slot of brick wall seemed to glare back at him.

Suddenly a small family of four - three kids and a woman, all with bright orange hair - made their way across the station, dragging three trunks and a rat in a cage with them, not doing a very good job of blending in with the crowd around them.

Keeping his eye trained on them, he watched as they paired up and walked through the wall. Crap did he feel stupid. Of _course_ they had hid the platform. Fucking brits, hiding their platforms behind bricks. The entire city was made of the damn things.

"Come on kid, let's get going," Garp muttered, giving a nod in the general direction he wanted Luffy to walk in. The kid came along easily - getting him that frog had been a good decision after all. If he hadn't, Garp probably would have lost him to boredom by now, but as it was Luffy was content to just hold on to Balão. As long as Garp got him on that train, then all of this - dragging his trunk and carrying the terrarium - would have been worth it.

"Uh gramps, are you sure you know where we are headed?" Luffy asked, a fair question since they're heading straight for a wall.

"To platform 9 ¾ of course!" Garp bellowed confidently, rather satisfied over having figured out the brits' system of concealment by himself.

Luffy just stared at him, unimpressed, but decides not to question it; there's no point anyway. What Garp wanted you to do, you do.

Upon reaching the wall, Garp got ready to stop himself if he was wrong about being able to just walk through the wall.

Luffy however had no such reservations and walked straight through it, to his surprise. He almost causes Garp to crash into his back as he stops in his tracks to take in the view of the shining red Hogwarts Express billowing steam all over the station. He noticeably gapes at the mystical cats in every colour who are walking in and out of the stream of people, independent of their owners, as well as the people there. Garp always thought the brits were weird, and the fashions displayed on that platform just went to prove his point; tall figures dressed in stars and short people dressed in smoky greens come and go. Kids dressed in normal clothes or robes like the one Luffy is wearing are all over the place and the kid smiles a smile so huge that the people walking past him just have to smile too.

"Let's get you on that train, huh kid?" Garp said as he stepped around Luffy and started herding him away from the entrance so that no one else would trip over him. Eyeing the train in question, he had to admit that he was rather impressed by it despite himself.

" _That's_ the Hogwarts express?!" Luffy exclaimed joyously.

The excitement made Luffy almost tremble in place, and before he could start wondering over why Ace never mentioned a train like this to him, Garp says hurriedly:

"Yeah kid, it is, now get moving or it's going to leave the platform!" And starts walking along the train, trying to find a less cramped area.

They end up almost walking down 'til the very end of the train before Garp deemed it unpopulated enough for Luffy to enter, throwing the trunk into the compartment before hoisting Luffy up on the train, too, and gets ready to tell his goodbyes. This had all gone better than expected; no realisation that he would be attending a different school than Ace, no catastrophes of epic proportions and no new (bodily) scars.

"Gramps, where is Ace?" Luffy asked seriously.

"Oh god." Garp groaned. "Eeh," he hesitated before continuing hurriedly: "Bye kid, love you, see you at Christmas!" and turned around, quickly heading off into the crowd.

"GRAMPS!" Luffy shouted in an impressive imitation of his own bellowing.

Oooooo

Having settled down for the trip, Luffy sat on the stuffed red seats of his compartment, kicking his legs and letting the consistent banging calm his raging feelings. He was still quite caught up in disbelief that his grandfather had tricked him into coming all this way, and for what? Ace wasn't even here! Also, what was even up with this place? Everyone had funny dialects and it was all grey and foggy all the time. No place for sunshine and sandals in this dull country.

"The only good thing is you, Balão." Luffy told the frog. In reply Balão changes his colours from purple body, black neck and blue face to brown body, blue face and a pink spot on the head. Smiling a bit at his only friend on this side of the world, Luffy calms down a bit.

"Is there an open seat in here?" A timid voice suddenly asks, its owner holding the compartment door open a few inches - just enough to peek inside carefully.

"Huh? Uh yes, you can take whichever." Luffy said, surprised that someone still wasn't seated. The kid is dressed in robes just like Luffy, but the hat is somewhere else; perhaps it will not stay still on the kid's curly hair?

"Great!" The kid in robes takes a seat across from Luffy and gives him a shaky smile, then casually adds: "Cool frog you have there."

"Thanks! His name is Balão and he can fly!" Luffy exclaims.

"Really?" the kid almost yells, clearly impressed by Luffy's frog.

"No, it's more like floating really." Luffy admits, he does not want this stranger to believe him to be a liar after all.

"Huh." the kid said and that's that for the moment. For a while they just sit there, Luffy swinging his legs with Balão in his hands and the other kid awkwardly switching between looking at Luffy, the frog and out the window.

"I'm Luffy by the way," Luffy introduces himself and the other kid jerks at being spoken to again so suddenly, but smiles nonetheless.

"I'm Usopp Yadav, and I know all there is to know about Hogwarts!" Usopp eagerly states.

"That's nice, I guess," Luffy said before looking out the window, petting Balãos head, completely uninterested in knowing more about the school he's about to attend _without_ Ace. Just thinking about the school makes Luffy moody again, and soon he's forgotten about the kid across from him and is lulled to sleep by the rhythmic swaying of the train.

When he wakes up again, it's dark outside the window and the train carriage is lighted up by what seems like gas lamps. The beautiful red seats and the carpeted floor is covered in candy wrappers now. Most of them are wrappers that Luffy has never seen before, some of the foil that's been wrapped around the candy seems to be crackling and some of the boxes have moving pictures. He briefly wonders where it all came from, but does not dwell on it.

It seems like the Usopp kid has left the compartment, as there is no sign of the kid. That does not mean that Luffy is alone, though. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he studies the three kids sitting across from him. It looks rather cramped to be three on one side, but who is he to question other people's seating habits?

"Hi," He said, straightening up and really taking in their appearances. One of the kids makes a particularly striking impression and Luffy can't help what slips out next; "Onion?"

"Are you talking to me?" The kid with stripey blonde hair cut in a bowl cut looks a bit shocked before answering, but he does, because truthfully his hair _does_ make him look a bit like an onion.

"I guess," Luffy replied a bit disinterestedly, still apathetic from his realisation that he's attending the _wrong_ school. Instead of continuing the conversation he instigated, he studies the other two kids, who are wearing rather weird hats. The kid with orange hair wears a hat with a green tassel and the other wears a somewhat helmet shaped hat. The end result is that they end up looking like a carrot and a green pepper, respectively. Luffy stares blankly at all three of them for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. They all look like vegetables!

"You guys look just like a carrot and a pepper! That's great!" Luffy said, smiling broadly at the kids, bad mood forgotten. Nervously the kids laugh a bit too; all four may be the same age, but somehow Luffy has taken the lead in the conversation just a few seconds after waking up.

"Can I call you guys Onion, Carrot and Pepper? I'm not very good with names:" Luffy said as if it was a question, but there's not really any choice in the matter. He gives them a bright smile and they readily agree without really considering just what it is that they are agreeing to.

"Uhm, what's your name then?" The kid dubbed Onion asked Luffy.

"I'm Luffy, nice to meet you!" Said Luffy and gives another bright smile before asking; "So do you guys know when we'll arrive?"

"Actually, you can see the castle through the window right now," The kid with orange hair, dubbed Carrot, said, pointing at something outside the train.

Luffy immediately faces the window and indeed, there it is; across the mist covered lake rises a castle like nothing Luffy could have imagined. It's _huge_ and yellow light shines out of the hundreds of windows, reflecting off the water and the mist. Moving Balão from his shoulder to his lap, Luffy sits frozen in his seat for all of five seconds before he starts trembling from excitement.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Onion said politely, clearly acting as the conversationalist for the three boys.

"Amazing? Heck, it's FANTASTIC!" Luffy exclaims loudly, making Balão croak upsettedly in protest. Petting his frog reassuringly, Balão quites down a bit. The four students smile excitedly at each other just as an older student comes into their compartment and informs them that they will arrive at Hogsmeade station in about five minutes. As the train keeps moving, the lake and the castle vanishes from sight.


End file.
